


Overprotective

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [28]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Your foster brother finds you and isn't the sweet little boy you remember him being.





	Overprotective

“Kate, can you answer the door?” You call from the kitchen as you gently nudge Nino away from your peanut butter sandwich. Leslie rolls her eyes at your usual battle with the cat.  
“Okay!” She replies. You hear her get off the couch in the living room and open the door.   
“Is my sister here?” A man's voice says. Leslie looks at you.  
“I think you have the wrong address.” Kate replies.   
“Sometime told me that my sister lives here.” He insists.   
“What's her name?” Kate sighs. He says your name.   
“Babe, your brother is here?” Kate says with uncertainty. You walk out with Leslie on your heels.  
“I don't have a-“ You stop mid sentence as you see a blonde man with beautiful blue eyes. His face lights up as he sees you.  
“Sis!” He breaths.   
“Dennis the menace?” You say. He nods and his grin grows wider. You cover your face with your hands. “I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!” You feel tears fall from your face as you rush toward him in a hug.   
“Who is this?” Kate asks bluntly, feeling ignored from not receiving your typical constant attention. Leslie has a slight smile from Kate's jealousy.  
“This is my baby brother, Christopher, but I always called him Dennis the menace!” You grin, taking his hand and leading him inside.   
“You said you didn't have siblings.” Kate looks at him suspiciously as you and Chris sit on the couch and Kate and Leslie sit on the piano bench.   
“Her folks did foster care for a few years when they didn't live in New York.” Leslie whispers to her.   
“How have you been? How old are you now? Do you have a family of your own? Did you graduate from high school? Are you in college? What are you doing in New York?” The questions seem to just keep spewing out of your mouth. Chris laughs. Kate looks at Leslie, who shrugs.   
“I've been better. I'm eighteen now, so I don't have a family. I dropped out of school and I'm in New York because I’m joining the military.” Your face falls a bit, but you pick yourself up quickly.  
“Why didn't you graduate?”   
“I wasn't made for school.” You take a magazine off the coffee table, roll it up, and smack him with it. Leslie holds back a laugh.  
“You're an idiot! You can't stay in the military your whole life! What are you going to do when you get out and have no degree or anything?” You say loudly.  
“I'll get a GED.” He shrugs. You smack him again.  
“A GED isn't valued like an actual diploma!” A smile spreads across Kate's face.  
“What's so funny, old lady?” He looks at Kate. You drop the magazine and smack him with your hand.   
“You don't talk to Kate like that. I am your sister and you are in our house and while you're in our house and within a hundred yard of us, you will treat my girlfriend with respect.” You say as you jump up. He looks shocked. You always defended him when he was little, now you were the one raising a hand to him.  
“I am a grown man!” He booms, standing up to tower over you. Leslie, who would usually have someone beaten to a pulp by now, is waiting to see what you'll do. You feel anger boiling up inside you. “Your ‘girlfriend’ is nearly old enough to be your mother! How could you date someone so old? Plus, you're dating a girl! You'll go to Hell! She's not even that pretty or good at acting.” You snap. With all your strength, you push him down back onto the couch and grab him by the collar of his shirt.  
“You aren't a grown man. You're a little boy. A man would have respect and would keep his comments to himself. You, Christopher James, are a little boy who needs his ass whooped and I just might be the one to do it if you make one more dumbass comment.” Your voice is deep and dangerous, full of venom. Your teeth are are clenched and bared and your knuckles are white from the tight grip you have on his shirt. “I'm ashamed to call trash like you my brother. You went through some shit, I know that, but that gives you no right to walk into my house and insult my girlfriend.” You growl. Kate’s eyes are wide with surprise and fear.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” He laughs. You smack him again, yank him to his feet, and twist his arm painfully behind his back. He gasps in pain. “Knock it off!” You twist his arm harder, knowing you could break his arm if you twisted it any harder. You don't care, you're too mad to care. You force him over to Kate.  
“Apologize you worthless piece of shit or I will snap your arm off and feed it to the goddamn cat.” Your voice becomes even more terrifying. Chris actually seems frightened.  
“I'm sorry.” He mumbles to the stunned Kate.  
“Like you mean it, shit stain.” You twist his arm slightly, he shouts out in pain.   
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” He breaks.   
“For?” You growl, your face feels hot with anger and you don't entirely register what you're doing.  
“For being a jerk!” You see tears of agony fall down his face.   
“Specifics!”  
“For, for, for, calling you ugly!”  
“And?”  
“Saying you suck at acting!”  
“And?”  
“Saying you'll go to Hell!”  
“And?”  
“You're a beautiful woman!” He shouts in pain as you twist his arm harder.  
“What. Aren't. You. Apologizing. For. Christopher. James?” Your speech is beginning to fade as your anger rises. Even ? Leslie looks surprised.  
“I don't know! Please stop!” He screams.   
“Age, dumbass.” Leslie helps him out.  
“I'm sorry I called you old!” He shouts, tears falling down is face. You push him towards the door and open it with your free hand.   
“Get out of my house you little bastard. Don't you ever come looking for me again. I don't want to see you and I don't want to hear from you. You'll never make it out in the world without manners and respect.” You push him out the door and release him arm. He looks at you, fear and anger in his tear stained face.   
“You don't scare me.” He says as he clutches his sore arm. You jump at him, causing him to startle.  
“I suggest you run before I get my gun and shoot off your dick. Don't think I won't.” You hiss. He quickly turns and leaves. You watch until he gets on the elevator. You close your eyes and let out a sigh, your anger seeming to leave your body with the sigh. You slowly walk back into your apartment and close the door, your back to Kate and Leslie. Your hands are shaking now and the tremors quickly consume your entire body.   
“Holy shit.” Kate whispers. You turn around to see Kate and Leslie standing behind you.  
“That was awesome. Bitch, you were like a rabid animal! I thought you were bite his face off! Man, where you'd learn to do that?”  
“Learn to do that.” You repeat slowly as the emotions fade and you're left feeling empty. You look at Kate, who is staring at you, her beautiful blue eyes full of something you can't identify. You shake your head and rush into the bedroom. You close the door behind you and throw open the door to your closet. You dig to the back of the closet and find an old photo album. You take it to the bed and sit on the bed and look at it. You find a picture of Chris as a kid with you. You're both holding guitars with big smiles on your face. You shut the book and chuck it across the room as hard as you can. You flip towards the back of the book and find pictures of you and Kate and pictures of Kate. The image of her frightened face flashes across your mind. You close the book, chuck it across the room, pull your legs to your chest, and hold your head tightly. There's a soft knock at the door.  
“You okay?” Kate asks. You don't answer. You rock and shake in silence. Kate slowly opens the door and walks in with Leslie behind her.   
“That was awesome!” Leslie smiles. Kate sits on the bed next to you and places a hand on your back. You flinch.   
“What's wrong?”  
“You and ballistic!” Leslie says.  
“What if it happens again?” You ask her. She gives you a confused look. “Something came over me, I don't know what, but all I could do was watch myself become a monster.” You say, wondering if you'll go insane again.  
“I need to talk to her lone.” Leslie sighs. Kate gives her a confused look, but leaves the room. “You're protective.” She signs again. “You love Kate more than anything in the world, we all know that. You don't want anything to happen to her. You're like a giant puppy!” Leslie sits next to her. “You practically wait for her at the front door until she gets home.” You crack a small smile. “You know how a dog gets all growly and mean if a stranger gets near its human? You're the dog, Chris was the threat, and Kate is your human.”   
“But humans aren't supposed to do that!” You look at her and unfold your body.  
“You aren't a normal human. I mean, look at you! You went from normal nobody to Kate McKinnon’s other half almost overnight! Your best friend is the Leslie Jones!” You give her a blank look. “Okay, remember how your parents treated you like crap and everything and I was super protective of you when I was around?” You nod your head. “That's exactly the way you are with Kate, but more so and a different kind of love.”   
“But she was afraid of me.” You say. Kate walks in the room with a box of cereal.  
“I was scared you were going to snap that kid’s arm and get us evicted. You're like a dog, you're overprotective.” She smiles. “I love it, it's cute. But you did go kinda overboard. You made the kid cry.” She laughs.  
“He insulted you. No one insults my girlfriend.” You can't help but smile.   
“You can't do that to everyone who insults me. You'd be in jail for assault for the rest of your life.”   
“It'd be worth it.” You say as you pick up the Ghostbusters Build-A-Bear Kate had given you. It looked like the ghost from the logo, but as a teddy bear. You named him Spook, but sometimes called him Spooky. Spooky’s fur is soft and comforting. He smells like Kate's perfume. Kate laughs. She joins you on the bed again, munching on cereal.   
“Hey, you know something?” She smiles.  
“What?” You ask.  
“I love you, overprotectiveness and all.” She kisses your forehead. “By the way, you left the jar of peanut butter open and now you have give Nino a bath.”  
“What did he do, roll in it?” Leslie asks, she had heard about your battles with Nino over peanut butter before.  
“It's more complex than that, but basically, yes.” Kate replied. Leslie laughs.  
“Can't we just shave him?” You ask innocently. Kate playfully hits you.  
“No, now go bathe him before he rolls on my couch!” She says with a mouthful of cereal. You stand up. “Hey.” She calls to you.  
“Yeah?”   
“How do you feel?”  
“Okay, I guess. I'm tired.” You shrug.  
“Good. I'm glad you're okay. She winks.


End file.
